Elfie's Diary
by FalstaffKisaragi
Summary: What if Mercileda wasn't the first person Naoya met from the other world?


It was the family legacy. Her mother had been a wet nurse, and her mother before her. Her older sisters had also become wet nurses, and it was all but assumed that she would become one as well. Moving from her pastoral village to the royal kingdom, to the home of the Ygvar family who watched over the Kylbringa, was a job that had been secured for her since the day she was born.

So why was she so unexcited about it? Elfleda Mirjasdottir, Elfie for short, was sitting in front of Ygdrassil, wondering about these very questions. Her tail curled up close to her body, and the wind blowing through the trees was felt on her horns. It was a perfectly fine spring day, and she should have been getting ready to visit the Ygvar house.

Yet she had declined. Alfheim was vast, and filled with many kingdoms and many kinds of people. There were members of the royal court, scholars, and farmhands alike, but because she was a Kylbringa, the safest course of action was to become a maid and a wet nurse for the first house that would hire her.

Elfie sat there by the tree, looking down at the grass. She was in the middle of puberty. Despite her young age, her bosom had already swelled rapidly to an H cup. Her nipples tended to rub against her clothing, growing stiff and leaving their outlines visible even on the warmest of days. Elfie hadn't seen her stomach or her feet without looking in the mirror for some time.

The only other species who grew up that fast were the succubi. Unfortunately, succubi were a rare species, and the few who existed were related to the royal family, which brought her back to the main crux of the issue.

"Maybe I could work for a bakery," Elfie thought to herself. "Working in the village would be a simpler life compared to the palace."

As soon as puberty hit, the Kylbringa's breasts would overflow with God's Milk, without pregnancy or even having sex. Every pastry and dairy product across the country was made with the milk of a Kylbringa. If Elfia worked for one of the bakeries, she could be their poster girl, offering free samples to anyone who walked by. With the number of customers that passed by every day, it wouldn't be long until she found a mate to...

"So many middle-aged men in the bazaar. There has to be something else," Elfie said. Perhaps she could travel across the world, looking for signs of ancient ruins. That didn't seem right either.

As she sat and thought, Ygdrassil began to glow behind her. The world of the humans lay on the other side of the glowing magical line. Elfie lay back on the grass, and the magic of the portal drew her closer, until she had one hand reaching through.

There was a flash of light, and the next thing she knew, she had crossed the border between the only world she ever knew, and one that had advanced technologically beyond a medieval period. She was standing near an average-sized tree in the middle of a park, on a day as hot and humid as the one she had left. Covered in sweat and confused, Elfie left for the nearest town.

She couldn't ignore the stares coming from the crowds. Some of it may have been her tail, which had popped out of her clothes in surprise. Or her horns. Or her elven ears. It was most likely her breasts. Elfie wasn't wearing a bra. Those weren't commonplace in her hometown, and it was believed that covering up one's breasts like was covering up one's face. From the side, the entire shape of her bosom was clear, and her nipples had become stiff out of nervousness.

"Is she some sort of cosplayer?"

"Probably just a pervert."

"I don't think I've seen someone like that before."

Elfie sought the first place that looked familiar. It turned out to be an ice cream parlor with a cute cow as the logo, advertising its extra-large parfaits. Elfie was starting to want for lunch, and so she ducked into the ice cream shop, hiding herself away in one of the booths. As it turned out, that booth was already occupied.

A young man about her age was waiting in the booth for his order. He had blackish-blue hair and a friendly disposition. The lines of his face were soft, and his eyes were filled with a shine that she had rarely encountered. Kylbringa were a species of women-only, so she had rarely encountered men in general. What a fortunate turn of fate that the first one she met was someone who could understand her problems.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this table was taken," said Elfie.

"That's okay. I don't think I could've eaten an entire parfait by myself. I really wanted to try it, though," said the young man. "Do you go to our school? I don't think I've seen you around here."

"I'm from... out of town," she said. "You can call me Elfie. Everyone else does."

"I'm Naoya," said the boy. "Naoya Touhara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naoya," said Elfie. "What's a young boy like you doing here by yourself?"

"I got hungry after playing in the park. Mom and dad are out for the day, so it's just me. People say that if you confess in front of that tree, you'll meet your loved one," said Naoya. "That's just an urban legend."

"I'll pay for the meal. It's my fault for barging in on your table," said Elfie. "Do they accept jewels in Midgard?"

"Japan uses yen. It's okay, I've been saving," said Naoya.

"I need to repay you somehow," said Elfie. "Sometime today!"

"It's alright. I'm just glad to share with someone who needs it," said Naoya.

Elfie noticed Naoya had been fidgeting at the table, attempting to not stare at her chest. He must have thought she was older than her actual age. She knew that Kylbringa puberty was accelerated compared to other races in the world, but she'd spent most of her life in the safety of the village. There was simply no other point of reference for her.

"How old are you?" asked Elfie. The boy responded quickly. Elfie figured out what that translated to in Alfheim terms, and was summarily surprised.

"I'm a year younger than you," said Elfie.

"Younger?" said Naoya. His face flushed a bright red in shock. He kept fidgeting at the table, pulling down on the edge of his shirt. A few more minutes of awkward silence passed, and the parfait he had ordered was delivered to their table.

The cup of the parfait bowl was big enough to hold one of Elfie's breasts inside, with her nipple poking through to the bottom of the glass. A mountain of vanilla ice cream, piled high and topped with sauces and sprinkles and nuts, all with a cherry on top, slightly chilled the air around them as it was set on the table. Naoya gasped excitedly at its size, taking note of the fruit mixed into the ice cream in the middle. Two spoons had been provided to their table.

"So big!" Naoya said.

"You mean the parfait?" asked Elfie.

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?" asked Naoya.

"Maybe he is as selfless as he looks," said Elfie.

Elfie tasted of the human world's parfait. The sweetness was different than the food she was used to back in Alfheim. The milk used in this ice cream had been treated and skimmed in a way that the rich, creamy milk of of her world did not. She spoke up, tapping her spoon against the edge of the glass.

"There's no flavor in this milk," Elfie said. "The fruits themselves are nice, but the ice cream tastes unusual."

"Do you like strawberry milk? Or coffee milk?" asked Naoya.

"Fruit milk. The fruit flavors aren't mixed into the milk, they're already a part of it from the Kylbringa's diet. Do they have anything like that in this world?" asked Elfie.

"You're funny," said Naoya. "Maybe it'll taste better if someone feeds it to you. Like we're on a date."

"A date?" said Elfie, becoming flustered herself. She was thinking there was something strange about this boy, but the idea of romantic attraction had never occurred to her. The more time she spent talking to him, the more they were forging a connection. His gentle smile, seemingly ignorant of her being from another world, was a refreshing change of pace.

Naoya extended the spoon forward. Elfie wrapped her mouth around it, and swallowed the ice cream. The coolness and flavor felt better somehow. Her body grew tenser and warmer. She could nearly hear her heart pounding. Everything was happening too fast.

Elfie dug her spoon into the cold pile of ice cream. The partially melted treat gathered on the tip of her spoon. She reached across the table for Naoya's mouth, but was unable to get that far without standing up. She leaned across the table. Her large breasts brushed against the edge of a nearby glass of water, spilling it across the table and onto Naoya's clothes.

"I'm sorry!" Elfie said. "I'll clean that up for you."

"It's just water. I can change when I get home," said Naoya.

"I'll follow you home and make sure everything's alright. I hope you didn't catch a cold," said Elfie, nervously apologizing. The two of them continued eating the parfait. Drops from a spoonful of ice cream and fruit fell on Elfie's clothes as they alternated between feeding each other and eating the rest of the ice cream for themselves. The whipped cream near the top went quickly, and in the end, all that remained was the cherry, rolling around in the bottom of the bowl like a tumbleweed.

"You can have it," said Naoya.

"Thanks," Elfie said. She reached into the bowl and bit down on the cherry. Red juices flowed out of her lips. She licked the cherry juice off her face, and brushed down her clothes. Small stain marks from the vanilla ice cream dotted her clothing, looking like a faded cow pattern. Naoya stared at her with a curious, entranced look in his eyes. Elfie said nothing, feeling guilty about getting him dirty.

With the check paid, the two of them returned to Naoya's house. It was an ordinary home in the suburbs, but the architecture was so different from Elfie's village that she was fascinated by it. Naoya ran upstairs, and started running the bath for himself and Elfie. He went first. Elfie stayed downstairs as the sound of rushing water played over the chirping of the birds and insects.

She sat on his couch, and her nervous tension returned. The pressure in her chest had been building up since she met him. Perhaps this was love? Like succubi, the Kylbringa were a race entirely of women, and so required an outsider man to keep the species going. She was still doubting herself for the future, it was way too young to decide on loving a boy she had just met. Yet the pressure continued to build.

It felt as though Naoya had been in the bath long enough. Elfie walked up to the bathroom door and removed her clothes. She covered herself with a towel, and opened the door to the bath itself. Naoya was just getting out and wrapping his own towel around his waist. Elfie's curious eyes couldn't help but to look down. Her eyes widened, her face reddened, and she just as quickly closed the door in shock.

"I'm sorry!" she said once again. She whispered to herself. "Are they all like that?"

"Elfie, what is it?" asked Naoya from beyond the steam-covered door.

"Nothing! It's nothing," she said. In the back of her mind, she was relieved. The only species who went through puberty that fast were the Kylbringa and the Succubi. Did humans start developing that early? Maybe she had something in common with him.

They crossed paths, and Elfie settled into the bath. Her breasts floated on the water's surface. She wasn't expecting it to be so hot. The steam and temperature drew sweat from her forehead, and her thoughts started to race. She squeezed the sides of her breasts with her arms, pushing them against each other in the water. She could barely make it out through the steam, but she heard droplets splashing on the water, and the faint smell of apples filled the bath. It was as though a bubble bath had fallen in.

"Why am I producing now?" she asked.

Elfie got out before she fainted in the water. Her old clothes were waiting for her, freshly washed by Naoya. That was more than she expected a child his age to do. He had changed clothes, and set out two cups of apple juice for them on the table.

She sat beside Naoya on the couch. Only the hum of the fan in the corner filled the room. Naoya took a sip of his juice, and Elfie noticed his eyes wandering towards her breasts. She tried to change the subject.

"So you're the only one here?" she asked.

"I was going to a brother, but... things happened," Naoya said. "My family takes good care of me, but I'm on my own a lot of the time. I wonder what it's like to have a family."

"I'm the third of four daughters. It's not always easy. Sharing your things. Getting into fights. Having them tease you because your boobs are so small..." said Elfie.

"Small?" said Naoya. "I think they're very beautiful, Elfie."

Elfie blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. All the Kylbringa hear that so often, but this is my first time hearing it from a man. Or a human."

"You sound like you're not from around here," said Naoya. "The tree in the park glowed today. Was that you?"

"Yes, that was me. I come from another world," Elfie said. "That tree could take me back, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Naoya, do you know what you're going to do in your future?"

"We were asked about that recently in school," said Naoya. "The teacher said I wrote a great essay."

"We have schools near the village, but our futures are already set out for us. I'm probably going to be a wet nurse for some aristocratic house, working as a maid on the side. The royals protect us, but I want to know if there's something more out there. It's all because of these boobs!" Effie ended her statement in a shout, pushing in the sides of her outfit to expose her bountiful chest.

Her nipples were a light, fresh shade of pink, and fairly large for her size. The tips were erect and, without a bra, they jiggled with every shake of her body. Naoya was mesmerized. He'd never paid attention to the boys sneaking looks at naughty magazines in his class, and this was the real thing, up close. He could smell the milky sweat dripping from her cleavage. It was a potent, enticing aroma that he had never encountered before.

"Can I...?" Naoya asked.

"If you want to touch them, it's fine. They're feeling sore right now," Elfie said. "Be gentle."

"Okay," said Naoya. He reached out and touched Elfie's breast, gently wrapping his fingers around her bosom. They seemed to sink in, squeezing her flesh into the shape of his hand. He felt her hard nipple underneath his palm, the gyrations of the tip rubbing around his hand in a calm manner.

"They're so soft and warm... and big," he said. He moved his other hand towards her other breast. Elfie moaned a little from having her nipples played with. The sensation of someone else's hands on her body was new and exciting. Naoya was uncoordinated and his hands unsteady, but he never gripped her too hard.

Naoya's hands squeezed down on her chest. A light squirting noise filled the empty room. Naoya looked down at his hands, now covered in a sticky white liquid. He had the knowing look, that this wasn't the first time his hands had been covered in something. He thought back to what his mother had told him, and tried to get the words out for Elfie. Nothing came.

"This is my body. I'm not pregnant. I only tried masturbation a while ago, but that didn't change things. Somehow, being around you is making the God's Milk flow. I'm happy... but scared." She looked like she was about to cry as the joy and sadness fed into each other and overlapped, freezing her on the couch.

Naoya hadn't said a word. He wasn't prepared for a situation like this. Elfie was under great stress, but everything she had just admitted to him was so much to take in. She was from another world, and not even human, but with a burden equal to his own.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Naoya said.

"Would you suck my breasts? I'd be okay sharing my first batch with you," Elfie said. "I've never breastfed someone before, so start by putting your head on my lap."

Naoya did as he was told. Elfie's lap was warm. Her chest dangled above him. Her chest swayed back and forth, small drops of milk falling on the bridge of his nose from her sore nipples. Elfie slightly bent over, lowering her breast until her nipple was on the edge of Naoya's lips. He opened his mouth, closed around her areola, and started sucking.

A heavy stream of milk flowed from her nipples into his mouth. He couldn't hold all of it. It dribbled over his lips and, with a loud gulp, went down his throat. It was better than any milk he'd ever tasted. The freshness and thickness was like an apple-flavored milkshake, perfectly warmed to Elfie's body temperature. Naoya had eaten at the ice cream parlor less than an hour ago, but he felt like he could keep drinking this milk and never tire of it. His body was refreshed and full in a way he didn't know was possible.

Elfie looked down at his smiling face in her lap. Naoya's eyes closed as he seemed to fall into a trance, gently pulling at Elfie's nipple. His teeth avoided biting her breast, though he did gently push his tongue against the areola to draw out more milk from her plump chest. Her body felt lighter as her breast was emptied of its bounty. She ran her fingers down his cheek, taking a drop of her own milk onto her fingers. Elfie licked it, and discovered the apple flavor of her breasts.

"It tastes like me. As it should," Elfie said contentedly. She was wrapped up in Naoya focusing on one of her breasts that she hadn't paid attention to her other one. Her erect nipple had been dripping milk onto Naoya's shorts for the past few minutes, leaving a stain on his pants.

"I'll get those off. I just keep causing trouble," Elfie said. She removed Naoya's shorts, leaving him in only his underwear. He continued sucking on her nipple. The more her milk flowed, the more she noticed something was starting to swell inside his shorts. She wondered if she should pull those off, too. It would be better if she asked first.

"What are you looking at?" Naoya asked.

"I saw it when you were getting out of the shower," Elfie said. "I need a certain amount of mana if I'm going to get home, and I feel like most of it is right here. In you. I can show you mine if you show me yours."

"Isn't that what the guy's supposed to say?" Naoya asked.

"I've already showed you my breasts. It's not like we have much to hide from each other," Elfie said.

"Maybe tonight. I don't know if I'm mentally prepared for this," Naoya said nervously.

"Okay, tonight," replied Elfie. "Before that, could you suck my other nipple? It's leaking onto your clothes."

Naoya's tongue was gentle, and by the end his stomach was full of Elfie's milk. She felt like she had more to let out, but the flow had largely slowed by now. She wrapped her clothes around her breasts, her stiff nipples still showing through the fabric. She treated herself to Naoya's hospitality, and the afternoon passed calmly.

When night fell on the Touhara house, Naoya invited Elfie into his room. She removed all but her underwear, a pair of briefs that were puffy around the edges. Naoya had also stripped down. The two of them closed their eyes and dropped their underwear at the same time. In the dim moonlight shining through Naoya's room, they had exposed themselves entirely. Two young people, lost in the world, looking at each other in a sexual way for the first time in their lives.

"He's so kind but he looks like that..." Elfie thought, staring curiously at Naoya's loins.

"She's beautiful," Naoya thought.

Elfie's body had already started growing hair down there, the same shade of pink as her head. The moonlight made it stand out against her white skin. Drops of milk fell from her nipples like a gentle rain onto the floor. Her legs also began to drip. Elfie wasn't trying to think of this boy, whom she may never see again, in that light, but her head was filled with nothing else.

Naoya walked across the room to Effie, burying his head in her chest. Streams of milk continued to roll down her breasts all the way to her navel, but Naoya wasn't paying attention to them, at least at the moment. His head was close to her heart. Their skin overlapped, and he smiled. An innocent smile, the same as the one she had seen earlier that day.

"You're a Kyl... Kylbri..." he said, trying to get the words out. "You're a nice girl. I've never spent the day with someone like this before. I wish you could be here longer. Is this family?"

"If you saw my family, you'd probably love them," Elfie said. "I wish I could take you back, too. Is this love?"

"Family is good enough," said Naoya. "So, what do I have to do to give you the mana?"

Their first time was awkward. It felt like a wet dream for the both of them, full of new sensations that they barely had time to experiment with on their own, now crashing together in a clumsy but meaningful connection. Naoya kept tending to Elfie's breasts during the few minutes it lasted. Warmth and love spread from breast to loins and back, filling both of their stomachs in brief, overly excited bursts that neither of them were prepared for. Both of them, their bodies drained, fell asleep on top of each other in Naoya's bed, laying that way until morning.

After breakfast, Elfie said goodbye and left for this world's link back to Alfheim. She left a jug of her milk on the counter with a handwritten note, and returned to the world she had left.

She sat beneath the tree once more, thinking about what her future should be. Her breasts had grown heavy, and in the coming years would only grow heavier. Those moments when she was connected with Naoya lingered in the back of her mind, and his warmth lingered in her stomach.

"Once the princess is old enough to live on her own, I'll have all the time in the world to do what I want. I can start training before then, too. She'll go all sorts of places and we'll have all kinds of adventures," Elfie said. "I have to go tell mom! Maybe I will become a wet nurse, at least for now. If all the kids in the aristocracy are as kind as him, this will be worth it."

She walked back towards her hometown, where the city smelled of fruit and milk. Her mother was going to be pleased when she heard that she had started producing, a rite of passage for any young woman. The future was going to be full of surprises, more than she ever could have imagined.


End file.
